Sheet-material items, such as cards, paper and the like, are generally packaged to display their contents for inspection by consumers in retail establishments. Frequently, they are displayed adjacent to other similar items which compete for the consumer's attention. Greeting, or decorative, note cards are generally loosely displayed in racks with the card faces visible for consumer inspection.
Items having irregular patterns composed of similar colors on their surface, while pleasing to the eye on close inspection, fail to attract the consumer's attention when a large display of similar items is scanned. The human visual system is organized to respond to contrasting patterns in the visual field. For example, there are neurons in the visual cortex which only respond to lines at specific angles in the visual field. Irregularly shaped patterns thus have a tendency to fade into the visual background.
An additional problem with conventional card packaging is the lack of support for the card when it is removed from the display rack. The unsupported cards are subject to damage by creasing during handling, replacement in the display rack, or while being carried in conventional plastic or paper bags following purchase.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved display package for cards or other sheet-material items which enhances the item's visibility.
It is a further object to provide an improved display package which protects the item from damage during handling and transport.